High School Year
by Reploid the Echidna
Summary: Cloud is starting his last year of high and wants to make the best of it. join cloud and his friends vincent and squall as they deal with women, homework and all the other drama high school has to offer at Shinra High.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I known it has a LONG time since I last uploaded a story and all

Okay so I known it has a LONG time since I last uploaded a story and all. But I've still on the site reading the latest stories. I happened to run into a story title HIigh School years under the Sonic the Hedgehog category and I must say that I enjoyed it very much. I tried to find some more stories like that under the Final Fantasy Crossover section but none that I had read were any good. So hopefully I make a good Final Fantasy Crossover high school story. Enjoy. And by the way this will be my first story that isn't an action/ adventure.

Chapter 1

It was all coming to an end. There would less time for fun now that it was starting. Cloud looked out of his window and let out a sigh. Summer vacation had come to an end. The very next day school was going to start and he was to start his day off his senior year. He looked over at his closet to see the outfit he would be wearing tomorrow, a light blue Hollister, a blue jeans and a light blue Chucks. He couldn't wait to see what his friends would be wearing tomorrow. Hopefully they wouldn't be anywhere as fresh as him. The clock said 9:45. He should probably be getting into bed now. He didn't bother to watch TV since nothing good came on Sundays. He planted himself into his bed and thought about what the upcoming school year was going to have in store for him and then fell to sleep.

The alarm clock went off at five in the morning and Cloud slowly rose from his bed. It was strange since when he usually woke up at this time he was still half asleep but today he felt like running a few laps around the world. Probably because he was so excited to get to school. Cloud jumped out of bed and prepared for school. After handling the small details he through on his new clothes and grabbed his keys from off his nightstand. He twirled them around his finger and headed out the door to be greeted by his new Yamaha VStar model(or Fenrir). He as the garage door opened he revved up his bike. The sound of engine roaring gave him an extreme adrenalin rush. He blazed of after the garage door opened completely and passed by a blue house that had a blue Buick parked in front of it. Only one name came to mind, Squall. Cloud shook his head as he zoomed by Squall's house.

"This fool is going to be late," Cloud said under his helmet.

There weren't many students that Cloud was familiar with on campus yet. Mostly freshmen. He parked his motorcycle in the student parking lot at the rear of the school. He knew he find some other seniors there.

"Tifa!" called a young girl with black hair and a white head band. "you made it."

Tifa spun around to find none other than her best friend Yuffie. The two girls came at each other in an embrace that seemed to last forever. TIfa broke the hug and smiled at her young friend. Yuffie had just entered the tenth grade while Tifa was a senior. They had been best friend since middle school. "So….,aren't you glad that you finished your first year of high school?'

"Yeah," she said. " No more of the freshman haze."

"So have you seen all the boys out here yet?"

"Yeah I've spotted a few cuties here and there but there is still one guy that I'm keeping my eye on."

"Cloud?" Yuffie lifted an eyebrow. "you're still on him?'

"Yeah I still love him. I've known him for like ever."

"Wow. Well why don't we go look for him.?"

"You're right. C'mon we'er heading out to the senior parking lot. That's where the seniors meet up every year on the first day of school."

"Cloud" came a dark voice. " It's been a while."

"Vincent," :Cloud replied in his cool laid back voice. "How have you been?"

Vincent replied with a simple nod and a smirk as he leaned against his black Camero. The window was raised down so you could hear the music coming from the radio. "Have you seen anyone else around?'

"Not yet," Cloud looked over the other seniors. "I just got here myself. I saw Squall's car still parked at his house. I guess he's going to be late."

"Now Cloud, you know very well that he doesn't like to be addressed by his first name."

Cloud rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Oh yeah that's right. It's Leon. Sorry."

"Speak of the devil look who's coming now."

Cloud saw the same blue Buick from before pulling in to the school. It parked right next to Vincent's Camero. A cocky smile spread across Cloud's face already knowing who it was. A pure black shoe slowly slid from behind the Buick's blind side. Followed by another and the two feet moved from behind the car revealing a young boy wearing a black hoodie that half way zipped covering his plain white shirt underneath. He, like Cloud, also had a pair of khaki shorts and he had a pair of black Nikes. From the passenger's side came a small boy with wild spiky hair. His outfit seemed a bit goofy as it consisted of a shirt that seemed hang over a bit over and some shorts that were a bit under sized.

"It's about time you guys got here," Vincent cocked at the two. "Leon and Sora."

Leon locked the doors to the car with his remote upon seeing Sora close the door. He put out his fist and let Vincent and Cloud tap theirs against his. Cloud looked down a bit ashamed. He hesitated before saying hello. Cloud put his hand out to greet Leon's little brother. "Sora, how's it going buddy."

Sora's hears upon hearing Cloud's voice directed towards. It was his first year in high school and he was a bit intimidated by all the "cool" kids. Even though he had know Cloud and Vincent through his older brother, Leon, they seemed a bit different when they were a bit different when they at school or at the local restaurant that Tifa worked at. He shook Cloud's hand not sure if he was going to pull off any tricks or maneuver in their handshake. "Excited about your first year of high school?"

"Yeah….i' Sora was then cut off by a couple of girls. One with long black hair wearing a white beater and short shorts and another with a hair length that stopped a little after her shoulders wearing a green shirt that said "Hip Hop is Dead" and a some long khaki shorts(what isn't everyone wearing khaki shorts? I have a pair). The girl with the long hair jumped into Cloud's arms forcing him into an embrace. The other girl stopped and looked at Vincent and then through her gaze away trying not to stare at him(girls do that all the time. It's even happened to me before).

"Tifa," Cloud hugged her back and smiled.

"Hey Cloudy," Tifa said still holding him. It felt so good holding onto Cloud's hard chest and feeling the hear of his warm body. "I missed you. Hey Vincent, Squall."

"It's Leon," he corrected and the looked over to Yuffie whose face was apple red. He knew right away what was going on.

"Oh this is my friend, Yuffie," Tifa grabbed Yuffie and pulled her over. Yuffie took a quick glance at Vincent and then quickly looked away hoping he didn't notice. " She's entering th tenth grade today.And whose this new guy."

"Oh this is Sora," Leon stepped in. "My little brother."

"Squall you never told me you had little brother."

Leon rolled his eyes and didn't respond. He didn't want to bother correcting her again. Yuffie slid over next to Vincent but didn't say anything. She just wanted to be by him. She took another glance and admired his outfit. A red and black striped hoodie that was zipped up all the way and some black, straight leg pants that were held up by some black and red SB's. Yuffie was attracted to Vincent.

"So where are you guys going to hang out later?" Tifa asked. "We have go to catch up at nutition."

"Just meet us at the tables," Vincent came in. Yuffie's heart dropped upon hearing masculine voice.

Just then the bell rang and the other seniors in the parking lot made their way into school. Before Tifa could say goodbye to Cloud, Yuffie grabbed her the arm and pulled her away.

" Hey what's the deal?" Tifa asked. "What's wrong? Your face is blood red."

"Did you see that guy," Yuffie whispered. "He was sooooo fine."

TIfa looked back at Vincent who was no longer with Cloud since his homeroom was in another room. "Who Vincent? Well he is cute. Wait minute do you like him?"

Yuffie remained quiet as they stopped in front of her homeroom class. "I don't know. Just don't do anything crazy okay? Like telling Cloud or Squall."

well tell me what you think of it so far. This is my fist final fantasy crossovers story so go easy on me okay? Thanks/


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Cloud and Leon sat by each other in first period while Vincent say behind him. He didn't mind not being exactly next to them. He actually preferred the silence and solitude. He didn't want to be distracted from his schoolwork. He looked at Cloud and Leon who had their usual calm demeanors on. That is what drew the three of them together. The cool feeling that the came in when the three of them were together was what made them the best friends that they were. And though Cloud and Leon were calm Vincent was the most laid back of the trio.

Vincent's state of thought had been interrupted by a piece of paper that the boy next to him had handed over. The paper was folded over in a neat rectangle that had a pink heart and a red lipstick stain on it. Vincent gave the boy a WTF look; the boy quickly pointed to a girl who was sitting at the front of the room with black pigtails. She blew him a kiss and winked at him. Vincent gave the girl a fake smile and quickly and looked away. He faked like he was going to read the letter under the desk the but instead threw it on the ground and stepped on it. The boy next to him looked at Vincent wide eyed.

"Dude are you crazy? Look how fine she is."

Vincent didn't respond. That girl was nothing to him. The only who would ever have his heart would be Her.

"Hello class," the teacher of Sora's first period said. "My name is Ms. Fran. Welcome to AP Literary Analysis. I will be your teacher for the remainder of the school year."

Ms. Fran was a Viera who looked about 32 years old. She seemed nice enough to Sora. This class wasn't going to be any problem. Just then the door to the class opened revealing a young girl with red a white and red tank top, a blue skirt and red Chucks. Ms. Fran stopped her speech to tend to the young lady. She looked at her schedule and pointed to the empty seat next to Sora. "Verywell Miss Kiari. please take a seat next to the young lad with the red hair."

The young girl, known as Kiari, made her way through arranged desks when a slightly muscular arm then cut her off. The arm belonged to that another boy who was obviously a year older than Kiari and Sora. He wore a white shirt with no sleeves to show off his arms and some baggy, purple pants. His hair was pure white.

"How's it going?" said the boy.

Kiari chuckled and the boy moved his arm out of the way watching her walk to her seat. The boy caught Sora staring at him and threw him a glare. Sora's heart dropped.

Kiari set her backpack down next to Sora and gave him a greeting smile. "Hi, I'm Kiari," she said warmly."

Sora didn't know what to say.

&

The bell rang and the guys met up at the luch benches like they arranged. Yuffie and Tifa had not yet arrived so it was time for a little gut talk. "So Vincent did you get a look at Tifa's little friend? She's a pretty little girl."

"What are you talking about?" Vincent was leaning against the railing that was parallel to the table.

"Come on don't act like you didn't see her eyeballing you back in the parking lot."

Just then sora came in carrying his oversized backpack. "Hey um…Leon?"

"What's up man?"

Sora was looking down. "Do…do you guys mind if I kick it with you guys?" the way the words "kick" and "it" came out of Sora's mouth made it seem like he was trying a bit too hard to be accepted.

"Sure kid," Leon did not hesitate to allow his little brother into his group. "You don't even need to ask."

Sora sat his backpack down and sat on the table seat, feeling a bit awkward around what he thought to be the cool kids.

"Now back to out Topic about the women," Cloud jumped back in. "Have you guys seen Aerith this year?" Cloud brought his hands up to his chest as if imitating a woman's breasts.

"What are you talking about man?" Leon returned the comment. "What's wrong with Tifa's boobs?"

"I never pay any attention to Tifa like THAT," Cloud folded his arms. " She's just a friend. You know Yuna's available this year. She broke up with Tidus after she caught him cheating on him with some groupie."

"It was bound to happen I mean the guy is in the NBA now. She should've seen it coming. Besides she's sort of a sleez herself I hear. Isn't her father like a High Priest of something? How could she have turned out the way she did?"

"What about you Sora?" Vincent didn't want the little guy to feel left out. " Have you made any friends yet? Or at least seen any nice freshman girls?"

Before Sora could say anything Tifa who had jumped in front of him to hug Cloud interrupted him. Yuffie with was her along with two other students who the gang had never seen before. One was a girl with black that about as long as Tifa's but her out was a bit different than what the guys were used to. She wore blue dress and some black high heel boots. The other was a boy wearing a black vest with a white thermal under shirt and black clad shorts.

Yuffie sat down next to Vincent but acted like she didn't notice that he was there. It was a bit difficult to resist though. Tifa pulled the two strangers closer to the group. "Everyone," she began with a big smile. "This is my cousin Rinoa. She just transferred here from another school."

"What school," Leon jumped in.

"Galbadia Garden," Rinoa responded looking Leon up and down.

"Really? I went their for my first semester of my freshman year. Did you know Zell Dincht?"

Rinoa gave him a nod.

"That was the coolest dude at school, man."

"And this is Vaan. He transferred here all the way another country. He's from Ivalice."

"Isn't there a war out there," Sora blurted out, wanting to be in the conversation. Everyone looked at Sora who immediately tried to push the attention away from him. "I heard it on the news." His voice shrank.

"Yeah," it was very obvious that Vaan was from another country due to his slight acsent. "I moved out her with an old friend of my father's and he's taking care of my and this girl named Penelo. She's in middle school though."

"Oh well then welcome to the group, " Cloud dapped Vaan's fist. He introduced himself and the rest of the group and they all caught up with eachother and got to know the new kids. Sora didn't really say anything. He wasn't sure if he was truly accepted into the group. He just listened. The bell rang and everyone picked up their things. Vincent was the first to leave the tables. Cloud and Vaan had a class together but Leon decided to walk with them since his class wasn't too far from their's. Rinoa went off on her own towards the main office since she was an assistant their as a class. Yuffie, Tifa and Sora had their next class together.

"Sora why don't you walk with us?" Sora jumped upon hearing a tall, beautiful young girl like Tifa actually talking to him. Him of all people.

"Uh yeah okay," Sora picked up his overstuffed bag and walked on Tifa's right side while Yuffie walked on her left.

It didn't take long before the three arrived in their second period class. It was Computers 101. Tifa dragged Yuffie to the back where it would be easier to talk while Sora took the first seat closest to the front, assuming his time with them was over. "Sora," Tifa called. "Come on."

"Oh sorry," he picked his things back up started making his way toward Tifa and Yuffie when all of the sudden had been tripped by long leg. Everone but Tifa and Yuffie laughed at Sora as he stood back up. A girl with long, golden hair and tanned skin sat in a seat next with her leg out. Next to her was a goth looking girl with cut hair and another girl with an extremely long pony tail that appeared to go all the down knees if she stood up. She had very pretty eyes as one was blue while the other was green.

"Watch out," gold hair barked at Sora. Tifa came over to Sora and helped him up.

"You know you did that on purpose. You watch out."

"Excuse me," goldy retorted. "Why don't you and your little loser ass boyfriend got o the back where you belong before you start something."

The gold hair's ascent had a touch of Hood-ness in it, making her a bit intimidating. Tifa didn't respond and guided Sora to the back of the room with Yuffie.

"Excactly."

As Tifa and Sora took their seats next to Yuffie, Tifa scowled at the girl. She hear it in her voice that she was an Al Bhed. Sora lightly tapped Tifa's arm and she looked down at him, dismissing her scowl. "Thank you," he said lightly with a smile on his face. Tifa put her hand on Sora's shoulder and pulled him close to her. Sora's heart rushed as he felt Tifa's D-cup breast pressed against his chin. "There's no need to thank me."

When Tifa released Sora, she noticed that he was blood red. "Sora what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing ma'am," he hesitated.

"Ma'am?" Yuffie jumped in. "Awwww. He's so adorable."

"You're a sweetheart Sora."

The teacher stood before the front of the class and began to speak.

&

"So Vaan," Cloud began. "How do you like it here at Shinra High?"

"It is a nice school. I very diverse as far the student nationalities go."

The two were in their art class. Right away Cloud see that Vaan was attracting attention from all the girls in class. Vaan didn't seem to notice this at all.

"Have met any nice girls here yet? Besides Tifa and Yuffie of course."

"Well I know it only the first day of school but..." Vaan stopped to think. "There are these two other girls that are pretty cute."

"Maybe I know them. What are there names?"

"Well is named Yuna and the other is named Aerith."

A jolt of anger shot through Cloud's body. Aerit? That was who HE was aiming. He couldn't let Vaan get in his way. When something that Vaan said helped ease his mind. "But I think Yuna is more my type."

The anger slowly slithered out of Cloud's mind and he continued his conversation with Vaan.

&

Squall sat at the teacher's desk browsing through his Sidekick 2. He was the teacher's aide this year and so he didn't have to do much in this class. He caught a familiar face as enter the room. She had brown hair that was braided into a single large ponytail that was tied by a bow. She had a pink dress on. "Hey Aerith," Leon called.

Aerith threw her attention towards the back of the room and approached Leon with a smile. Leon stood up, set his Sidekick on his seat and gave his neutral acquaintance a hug. "Hey Leon," she said looking him up and down(in a non-flirtatious manner of course. "I hear you have a brother that goes here now."

Leon replied with a nod. "Yeah Sora. Why?"

"Does he look anything like you? I know you have all the girls crawling all over you. He must be a lady's man too."

Leon didn't know how to respond. Sure Sora had potential but he never really tried to get into the fashion or anything. And girls, Sora was afraid of girls. He would always deny Leon's advise. "Well I guess you can say that."

"Oh well," Aerith said. "How is Cloud doing?"

Leon could pratically smell it in the air. She obviously had some kind of thing for Cloud. "He's good he actually said something about you at nutrition."

Aerith's eyes lit up. "Really? What?"

The bell rang, interrupting their conversation and the teacher had stepped into the room. "We'll talk later okay?"

Leon gave her a nod as she went to her seat. He sat back in his TA seat when heard something crack. He jumped up from his seat. There, destroyed by his manly behind was his Sidekick 2. Crushed. "Oh, Damn."

&

Well there's chapter 2. I guess Leon will have to get a new phone huh?


	3. Chapter 3

You guys don't be hesitant in leaving a review. I know it may not be as good as I think it is but please tell me what you think of my first NON action story. Special thanks to Peachie-Trishie for being the first to leave a review.

Chapter 3

The bell to lunch rang. Yuffie, Sora and Tifa exited the classroom. Tifa scowled at the girls from before as they left the room. Rikku, Yuna and Paine. That was their names. She knew them all too well. Even though Yuna was their leader, Rikku seemed to have the most spunk out of all of them. And when she said spunk she meant the most bitchy.

"Miss Tifa," Sora said. " Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah Tif' let's go," Yuffie rushed. "Don't pay any attention to them."

Tifa didn't respond as she lead her friends out through the opposite in the back of the door. Sora's heart skipped a beat. Again, he was intimidating by a tall girl like Tifa getting angry. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything that would get her even more pissed.

Once outside, Yuffie and Tifa didn't sit with the guys this time. Rinoa was with them and she had her own pack lunch while Tifa and Yuffie ate the school's food. It wasn't the best they'd had but it would enough to get them through the day. Rinoa didn't like the silence between and her new friends so she decided to say something.

"So how do you know Squall and the other guys?" she asked randomly.

Tifa paused before taking another bite of her county sandwich. "Well I've known Cloud ever since we were in preschool. I met Squall through Cloud and then Vincent just came out of nowhere. I just remember Cloud bringing him over my house about a year ago and now we're pretty good friends. And speaking of Squall, don't you think that Sora is an absolute sweet heart? He called me 'Miss Tifa'. He's really different from Squall."

Yuffie jumped in, "yeah he IS somewhat good looking. I think he could possibly get a girl if he fixed himself up."

"Yuffie that's mean," Tifa nudged Yuffie with her arm and continued eating.

"Well I'm just saying."

Meanwhile, outside of the cafeteria Cloud and the guys were all locked in conversation as well. A fellow senior girl entered the guys' area holding a folded piece of folded paper. She handed it to Vincent and as she walked away she blew him a kiss. Vincent stood there motionless holding the paper. He looked at the drawn heart on it and took a look at the girl one last time. He recognized her from a previous year. Vincent rolled his eyes and threw the paper onto the ground. All the guys looked at Vincent dumbfounded. Vaan didn't pay this too much mind. "Vincent what are you doing?" Cloud shouted. " Did you see the booty on that broad?"

"I'm not interested," Vincent casually replied. "I can tell by the way she walks that she's not my type."

"Sheesh, Vincent. Ladies come at you left and right and it's the same old thing each time. You don't call them or anything. Are you still upset over HER?"

Sora blinked with confusion. Who was this 'her' that Leon spoke of? And better yet, what did Sora have to do in order attract a nice young girl like that? He thought of Kiari for a moment and then wondered if he even had a chance at getting with a girl like her or even a girl at all. Apparent Vincent was a real lady's man.

"What are they talking about Vincent?" Sora had to ask.

"Yes, please do share with us who this mystery girl is."

"It's nothing."

"I'll tell you," Cloud couldn't take this suspense. Just then Vincent jumped out of his seat and grabbed Cloud by the shirt pulling him towards him

"If you tell anybody I'll beat you like I didn't know you."

Cloud had never seen such anger in Vincent before. He gave his friend a simple nod and Vincent let him go. Just then the bell rang and it was time to go the last period of the day.

&

A few hours have gone by since the first day of school. Leon and Cloud managed to get on the school's basketball game while Rinoa, Yuffie and Tifa a joined the cheerleading squad. Sora hasn't joined any school activities of any kind. He hasn't stopped thinking of Kiari since the first day of shcool while Kiari and the blond haired boy seemed to be getting along very well. Vaan claims to have gotten into an activity that he doesn't want to tell anyone about yet.

Yuffie and Tifa sat on Tifa's front porch looking at the calm, empty streets. "So," Tifa said in a questioning tone. "You didn't answer my question Yuffie."

"What question?" Yuffie could already see it coming.

"Do you have a crush on Vincent?"

Upon hearing his name, Yuffie nearly choked on her own saliva. "Oh my god he is so sexy." she leaned back and her hand over her heart.

Tifa jumped off of her porch and gave a light scream. "So it is true. I knew it."

"Calm down. Just don't tell anyone yet. Okay?"

"Of course I won't. Wow its only the first day of school and you are already having a crush on someone."

Yuffie grabbed Tifa's strong arms and tried to hold her in place. "Just promise me you won't tell him or any of his friends. Cloud seems like he'll rat me out just for kicks."

Tifa could see the seriousness in her best friend's eyes. She smiled and gave her friend a nod. Of course she wasn't going to tell anyone. Tifa smiled and slid closer to her friend bumping her in a friendly manner. "So tell me what yo think of him."

Yuffie swallowed and thought for a second. "Well you already know he's the sexiest of all men. Even better than Bow Wow. He's quiet and I like the way his voice is so cold. It gets me so hot. And I noticed whenever girls look at him he doesn't look back. So he won't settle with any guy."

"Wow you're really in love with this guy. Yeah Vincent's really cute. So what are we going to do about this?"

"Huh?"

"You know," bumped her friend again. "Do you want me to see if he thinks anything of you? His locker is next to mine. I can..."

"Tifa no!" Yuffie interrupted. " Not yet. School just started. Not until you and Cloud start making moves on each other first."

"Yeah but Yuffie..." Tifa's voice carried a slight touch of doubt in it. "I think Cloud likes Aerith and he barely and I don't think he's ever thought about me in that way. I mean look at me. I'm a tomboy. I hate wearing skirts and I take private fighting lessons on my spare time."

"Why would you think that about yourself," Yuffie stood up. "You're pretty feminie to me. Just look ar your tits! The biggest I've ever seen. They're bigger than mine at least."

Tifa hunched forward in laughter. Yuffie was happy she could cheer up her friend.

&

Cloud looked at TV. A new episode of Heroes was starting today and he didn't want to miss his show. Cloud stood in a white muscle shirt and some black basketball shorts ironing his outfit for tomorrow. He decided to keep it simple and wear a plane black V-Neck with some black plaid shorts. Just then, his phone rang. Cloud picked up his wireless phone and pushed a yellow button with the symbol of a loud speaker on it. He set the phone on the ironing board out of his way.

"Yo!" he said a loudly so the phone would pick up his voice.

"Chea," came Leon's voice on the other side. "What's going on bro?"

"Loen, my dude. What's going on?"

"Hold on a sec I've got Vincent was on the other line."

"Alright," Cloud continued to iron his clothes.

"Cloud," Vincent greeted his best friend.

"Yo Vince, what's going on?"

It wasn't like them to hold grudges against each other. No matter what go into they would always forgive each other and continue to be friends.

&

"Yeah but have you guys seen that new guy," Yuna said into her phone. She was talking with Paine and Rikku. "He has got to be the best piece of man meat I have ever seen."

"I know," Rikku giggled. "He is pretty cute. You better hurry up and jump on that."

"Yeah but how do I know he doesn't like someone else already?"

"Well duh it's the first day of school," Paine jumped.

"Good point," Yuna yawned. "Listen you guys. I'm getting real tired. I'll see you tommorow."

With that everyone hung up their phones and prepared for the second day of school.


End file.
